Snap!
by Butchercup
Summary: *Brickercup oneshot for ConformityisNonsense* Apparently, high schoolers just can't use everyday objects for their correct objectives... *M just to be safe*


_**A oneshot for ConformityisNonsense... again!**_

_**This time the prompt was**_

_**"Towel"**_

* * *

Culinary One.

The class in high school which fills the hallway with yummy scents… or, more frequently, the smell of burnt treats. Whose bright idea was it to make this an elective? It's not even the fact that, in this class, teachers _willingly _hormone-crazed teenagers knives. And never mind the fact that some students have even somehow managed to burn water. None of that was a concern to the school staff members. The problem, comes when that one idiotic student teases another so much that they become the "lucky bastard that didn't get a _butch_er knife thrown at his chest".

Speaking of Butch, he's in some pretty deep shit right now.

Students and teachers from neighboring class rooms cringed at the girlish screech that echoed throughout the vacant hallways. A nice sized dent formed in the sky blue locker when an enraged Buttercup slammed a hand towel from the Culinary class into it. Butch's eyes widened at the realization of what exactly Buttercup could do to him.

_How does a person dent a locker… WITH A TOWEL?!_

"Come on Butters! Relax for god sakes!" Butch cried as he dodged one of the many snaps of the white fabric.

"I've had enough of your bullshit Butch!"

He couldn't question her. He couldn't tell her to stop and explain to him what exactly he did wrong. Because he knew all too well what he did. He now understood that one should never screw around with the ingredients of a group that included Buttercup. But all he did was simply replace the bowl of sugar with salt… it wasn't that big a deal, unless the recipe calls for five cups for sugar.

Okay, so maybe he deserved this.

Butch zoomed through the hallways, causing posters to fly off the walls and lockers to burst open, with Buttercup hot on his tail. He made an abrupt turn, but was not surprised when Buttercup easily mimicked. With only the thought of survival crossing his mind, Butch threw open the nearest door and zipped inside. Before Buttercup could rush in behind him, Butch slammed the door shut, causing Buttercup to slam harshly into the glass window. The sight of her face smashed against the door was enough to make Butch erupt in a roar of laughter.

Butch could clearly see Buttercup's face go red, even as she yanked the door open to continue her chase. It was only then that Butch realized he had flown into a full classroom. Out of the many faces that faced him with curiosity, Butch immediately spotted two blonds near the back of the room; he took the chance and rushed to their side.

"Bubbles! Baby! Please control your psychotic sister!" he yelled, not giving two shits that he was interrupting the art class. Bubbles lay her paint brush down and glanced at her enraged sister, seeing she was way too far along to control.

"Butch, sweetie, I love you and all, but you of all people should know what not to do in order to keep things like this from happening." Bubbles was grateful that her sister was nice enough not to try and attack Butch when she was right next to him. Bubbles leaned as close to Butch as she could get and quickly whispered, "You damn well that there is only one person capable of calming her down at this point."

"Alright fucking Twitch, you've been hiding behind my sister for long enough and I'm tired of waiting." Buttercup gripped Butch's collar and pulled him away from Bubbles. She twisted the towel and prepared to snap it right at his face, but Butch jetted off in a blink of an eye. Unfortunately, Buttercup hadn't realized he was gone in time, and couldn't stop the towel, so it snapped right into the face of an unsuspecting Boomer. He had been so deeply concentrated on his painting that the snap frightened him about as much as it hurt.

_And boy did it hurt._

"AH! My face!" Boomer wailed. He held his entire head in the palms of his hands as he suppressed tears from flowing. Buttercup winced at the sound of Boomer's pained cries, and darted out of the class before she was forced to see his heartbreaking tears.

"Let me see Boomer." Bubbles said, soothingly. Boomer lowered his hands to reveal a long red mark across the length of his face.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

Bubbles stared at the raw skin that crossed over his eyes, nose, and mouth. "Uh, it's barely noticeable."

…

For once, Butch had a target as he ran. The one place in the entire school, where Buttercup would actually think twice before entering.

_The boys' locker room._

Butch shoved the double doors open and refused to waste any time.

"BRICK!"

"What the fuck do you want?!"

Butch followed the sound of his brother's voice toward the back of the large locker room. Relief washed over Butch the moment Brick came into view, he rushed in front of Brick and began to shake him by the shoulders vigorously.

"Brick! Oh thank god! I need you to control your murderous girlfriend!" Brick slapped Butch's hands away and gestured downward. It was then that Butch realized his brother was only covered by a large body towel.

"Oh… sorry bro, I didn't know you were… half expos-"

"Butch what the hell did you do?"

"It's not me! It's that demon you call a girlfriend!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Butch. That is the third stupid name you've called her in this story, if you're going to insult her, _pick fucking one!_"

"Whatever! You have to help me! She is going to slaughter me with a fucking hand towel!"

Brick cocked an eyebrow at the odd threat, but sighed. "Okay fine." He glanced at the clock on the other side of the room. "It takes BC approximately one-point-five minutes to decide that she is willing to burst into the guys' locker room. This conversation has been going on for about- "

"JUST GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!"

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS BEFORE SHE FINDS AND BEATS YOU WITH A HAND TOWEL!"

_CRASH!_

"BUTCH!"

The psychotic vibe behind Buttercup's voice was enough to make someone like Boomer wet his pants right then and there, even if she wasn't directing it toward him, but Butch only shook for a brief moment.

"Listen to me Butch. I want you to go out the back door, and start heading toward our next class. You need to cover for BC and I, got it?"

"W-what are you going to do?"

"It doesn't matter, just _go _you idiot!" Brick shoved Butch toward the back exit and smiled deviously in the direction Buttercup would come.

"Butch! Where the fu-… oh shit." Buttercup paused as she rounded a corner and spotted her boyfriend.

Leaning against the tile wall.

With a cocky smile.

Naked.

"Fucking damn it." She muttered shielding her eyes as her cheeks darkened.

"What's _up _Butterc_up?_"

"… Uh- Brick, why the fucking hell aren't you dressed yet? The bell's gonna ring soon and we need to get to Chemistry!"

Brick chuckled. "Since when are you so worried about getting to class on time?"

"S-since about ten seconds ago!" Buttercup's cheeks grew redder the closer Brick got. The bell signaling the end of the period rang and Buttercup turned to leave.

"Um, I don't think so." Brick gripped the hand towel in Buttercup's hand, and yanked her into his arms where he placed a rough kiss on her lips.

And the rest of this scene, let's just say that they didn't hear the second bell go off.

…

Butch sat in Chemistry, already bored despite the fact that it was only five minutes in. He glance to his left to see Blossom hugging Boomer while placing light kissed around his scared face. He looked to the right, seeing Bubbles staring intensely at the worksheet in front of her.

Typically, right next to Bubbles, Brick would be trying to make sense of the lesson to Buttercup, but they weren't there. Butch's eyes widened as realization slapped him in the face.

"_THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING!_"

* * *

_**Disclaimer by Butch: Butchercup does not own any PPG characters nor some headcannons that she though of that helped her write this piece of shit...**_

Me: Fuck you

_**Butch: How about Saturday? Anyway, ConformityisNonsense is responsible for the idea that... I'm not reading this shit!**_

_**Me: Too fucking bad!**_

_**Butch: THEY WILL FUCK ANYWHERE!**_

_**Me: thank you!**_

_**Butch: *washing his mouth with soap and water***_

_**Me: Review!**_

_**XOXO **_


End file.
